banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Malediction of Narcissism
Whether from misguided parents or a series of events that you had no part in, you have become embroiled in yourself. Others may peak your attention from time to time, but only to the extent of how they can help you. You are the center of your whole world. Your love for yourself is so strong, you give yourself divine power. Goals * Put yourself first. * Take care of your own needs immediately. * Use others only to better yourself. Spells Abilities Don't Touch Me (Su) At 3rd level, when you become targeted by a melee attack, you can use this as an immediate action to force the target to roll a Willpower saving throw or the attack fails. You may invoke this ability after the attack roll is made, but before the success or failure is determined. If the attack fails, you may move 10 feet away from the attacking creature without provoking an attack of opportunity. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier. I'm Always Right (Su) When you fail an attack, save or check, you may use this as an immediate action and roll another 1d20 and 1d6, then add the total to replace the failed roll. You must take the result of the second roll. If it this is a re-rolled attack, then it is a critical hit if the sum of the d20 and d6 is 20 or greater. You can use this ability once per day. Excuse Me (Su) Beginning at 7th Level, your need to be heard reaches an all-time high, regardless of who's turn it is or what is going on. You gain advantage on all Initiative checks. Also, as a reaction, you may counter a spell by sacrificing a spell slot. If you spend a slot of the same level or higher, the spell is countered. If you use a slot of a lower level, make a caster check. The DC equals 10 + the spell tier + the spell level difference. On a success, the spell fails and has no effect. Aura of Self-Grandeur (Su) Beginning at 15th Level, you become so self-absorbed that you start to affect those around you. When an enemy within 10 feet makes an attack, saving throw or ability check, they do so with a reduction equal to your Charisma modifier (with a minimum reduction of -1). You must be conscious to grant this bonus. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Narcissist At 20th Level, your center of gravitiy becomes so massive, you become a minor planetoid to those who come near. You give off a 10 ft aura that has four effects: * Anyone making an attack in your aura is compelled to attack you. If they wish to attack someone else, they need to succeed on a Willpower saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier). If they succeed, they are immune to this effect for the next 24hr unless they chose a new target other than yourself. * Any enemy attempting to leave the aura must succeed a Willpower saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier) or cannot move. * You may make attacks of opportunity at a range of 10 ft. * You may make unlimited attacks of opportunity. Category:Antipaladin Maledictions Category:Needs to be Edited